


I knew that look dear (eyes always seeking)

by demipunk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, M/M, Paranormal, Praise Kink, Sort Of, Vampire AU, its is Implied, jason is oblivious but beautiful and thats okay, semi normal universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demipunk/pseuds/demipunk
Summary: Of course Jason would be shy even when he seemed to be wanting nothing more than to mark him up, Percy should’ve expected it, and couldn’t bite back the relaxed smile quirked at the corners of his mouth. Okay, he conceded mentally, maybe cute would be nice.That is, until suddenly what should have been a dull scrape was a sharp pain piercing through the first few layers of his skin.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 230





	I knew that look dear (eyes always seeking)

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly self indulgent and really should be decicated to erin for reading this first and hyping me up (and also for being a favorite author of mine and inspiring me to attempt this but thats just bias)

Despite how the heat in his gut was trying to wind him up, Percy still had to fight to distract himself from the nighttime chill trying to set in. Percy had been expecting this, anticipating Jason for days. The small of his back fit perfectly into Jason’s hand and he leaned into it, a barrier between him and the damp brick wall behind them. His shirt had already gotten soaked with sweat there from the past hour of dancing like he had anyone else to impress beside Jason, and it clung to Jason’s hand when he hitched it up to claim a hold on Percy’s clammy skin.

  
Normally alleyways weren’t Percy’s ideal location for finally fucking that one friend- Everyone had one, that friend that they’ve known for years that, without a doubt, they’d sleep with without hesitation if they ever asked. No, they might not initiate it, but one hint of a joking flirt becoming not-so-joking and you’d be ready- And god, Percy was ready. But Jason just nuzzled into his neck and rubbed circles into his skin, too gentle and too kind. Percy didn’t want kind, he wanted whatever was behind Jason’s eyes this whole week. Something different, new and- and hungry.

  
Percy liked the idea of someone being hungry for him.

  
“C’mon, man,” Percy groaned, raking his fingers through Jason’s hair, “We’re alone out here, you don’t need to be cute about it.”

  
Jason’s breath stuttered, Percy could feel the awkwardness there, and he sounded nervous, “Percy, we’re _outside_.”

  
“Everyone does it outside at least once, y’know,” Percy laughed, and his own hand found Jason’s chin to tilt it up to make him look Percy in the eye, “I wouldn’t even consider it that adventurous- But hell,” He brought him close enough to practically speak right against his lips, “If you do, then please, let me help you adventure already.”

  
With that, he leaned in for another kiss, picking up from where they were before Jason had taken his place under Percy’s pulse. Jason’s fingers stopped moving and pressed insistently into his back, making the muscles there jump and relax all at once. But their kiss remained relatively tame, sweet but _boring_. It was evident that Jason was distracted, and Percy didn’t like it when they weren’t focussed on him. Finally, he broke away with a frown, his flirtatious tone gone as he spoke in a voice both concerned and frustrated, “Ugh, listen, y’know, if you’re not into this then we should stop-”

  
“I am!” Jason rushed to cut him off, “I really want to be into this- but... I just really want to be sure you are?”

  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” Percy half laughed, “I’m the one that pulled you back here!”

  
Jason’s smile was gentle, bashful even. Percy wanted to tease him and ask if he ever even planned on ditching his boy next door look, but knew better. Jason couldn’t step off of the all American poster boy pedestal if he tried. He spoke slowly, “So you’re up for this… and I am… so maybe I shouldn’t keep acting like this?”

  
“That’s what I’m saying,” Percy wrinkled his nose, his concern easing again enough to lean harder against the wall, leaning his head back with a smirk, “And I mean… if this is where you want to start, be my guest.” 

  
With that, Jason’s eyes widened and Percy stopped the surprised laugh that wanted to get out. There were plenty of people into hickies, but this wasn’t just into it- Jason was looking at him like Percy just offered him half of the world. “Okay,” He said, more than a little breathless, “Okay.”

  
In this light the silhouette of Jason’s stiff, nervous posture made him look like a forgotten marble statue bathing in modern neon. Something about Jason had always seemed like he was like that, like he looked his best when basking in strangeness, foreign but comforting. Jason was a liminal boy, one who had his free hand moving to cradle Percy’s head as he finally pressed a soft kiss against his neck. Of course Jason would be shy even when he seemed to be wanting nothing more than to mark him up, Percy should’ve expected it, and couldn’t bite back the relaxed smile quirked at the corners of his mouth. Okay, he conceded mentally, maybe cute would be nice. 

That is, until suddenly what should have been a dull scrape was a sharp pain piercing through the first few layers of his skin. Instead of a sigh Percy let out a rattling breath, dropping his hands for their roaming course across Jason’s shoulders to hold them close to his chest. He didn’t even need to tell Jason to stop, because this marble, liminal boy startled just the same, backing away like Percy had pushed him. 

  
Immediately both of them looked at each other with an undeniable, primal fear. Percy was the first to break the tense silence, his voice scratched with confusion, “What the _fuck_ was that?” He didn’t wait for an answer, pressing a hand over the pain- And realized the pain was a wound, twin stabbings, open and raw. His whole body shuddered as he stomach flipped, “What the _fuck_ was _that_?!”

  
“I,” Jason backed farther away, “I- I thought you said you were sure?” He looked and sounded… hurt? Like an animal unsure why they were being scolded, a creature thrown out of its habitat. 

  
“I was _sure_ I wanted to make out with you,” Percy new laugh was equal parts confused and angry, “I was _sure_ I wanted to fuck you _eventually_ \- Jesus Christ, man, what the fuck was that? You- You need to warn a guy before you jump into some- Some weird _cannibalism kink!_ ” 

  
“It is not a _cannibalism kink!_ ” Jason‘s voice jumped, obviously offended, “And I thought you _knew!_ ”

  
“Knew?!” Percy was trying not to raise his voice, but the tone was unmistakably better understood if yelled, “What, that you don’t know how to communicate?”

  
“No,” Jason continued to play dumb (or Percy at least assumed he was playing dumb,) “That I’m- I’m… y’know…” He proceeded to make a vague motion to his mouth. 

  
Percy nodded slowly, “Again, that you have a cannibalism kink?”

  
“Holy shit, I _don’t_ -” Jason was holding his head in both hands now, and Percy watched the patience snap away from him, “That you knew what I am- I’m a damn vampire, Percy! Its that simple!”

  
Percy blinked at him. Waited. Rebooted his entire brain. Then, in a monotone, spoke, “Being a vampire is _simple_.” 

  
“Yes!” Jason laughed, dropping his hands away with relief, “You get it, right? You knew?”

  
“I…” Percy paused again, looking far away in thought, “I knew you were a vampire?” Without warning his voice jumped an octave as his attention snapped back to Jason, “How in the world am I supposed to just _know_ that?!”

  
Jason shrugged, “I don’t leave my apartment on sunny days?” Then an eyebrow raised, “You’ve seen how much sunscreen I wear every day.” 

  
“I assumed you were really into skincare! And you’re a classics major- None of the classics major leave their dorms during the day! You all just stay up too late getting wine drunk!” Percy knew he was now the one who sounded stupid, but as most stupid people may do too, didn’t know how to stop. 

  
Jason continued his case, “I know for a fact you have never seen me wear silver, or go anywhere near the campus chapel. Not even the woods near it you and Leo hide in to smoke weed!”

  
“You looked good in gold! I assumed you knew that and just really leaned into that aesthetic!” The wound had stopped throbbing, but Percy couldn’t bring himself to stop touching it, “And thought that you hated the smell of weed-”

  
“I _do_ hate the smell of weed.” Jason cut in.

  
“- And maybe had some like, repressed Catholic trauma that made going over there some sort of trigger?” Percy continued to defend his own confusion, “I was trying to be sensitive to your needs!”

  
“… That’s actually super nice of you?” Jason looked a tad bit touched. 

  
Percy looked away, mumbling, “It’s ‘cus I’m a nice _person_ ,” Louder, his voice coupled perfectly with the glare he unintentionally struck Jason with, “Someone who’d speak up before I bit someone else.” He hadn’t meant to sound bitter, but it slipped out for that second there, long enough to hurt.

  
Shame made its home on Jason's face again as he gave in, “I’m- I’m really sorry, okay?” He started to turn around, “I got too eager, I- I haven’t been thinking straight this week, I plain didn’t even think to y’know, _verify_ that you knew… Let’s just forget it, Percy.”

  
Before he could walk away, Percy spoke again in an unexpectedly concerned voice, “Why can’t you think straight?”

  
Jason took a beat to respond, that stiff statue form shifting as he fought himself over this, “It just happens when I haven’t- When anyone like me hasn’t had the… real thing in awhile.” 

  
“‘ _Real_ ’?” Curiosity snuck its way into Percy’s repetition. The glare was snuffed out. He couldn’t hold a grudge against even the idea of Jason. 

  
(Maybe the Jason that Percy had in his head until now was just that, an idea, he considered, before deciding that was a bit dramatic.)

  
“Yeah,” The way he sighed it made him sound dream-drenched, wistful, “Fresh, not something out of… a bag bought from the back of the hospital.” His voice rushed to explain the over-specificity, “There's a… _sympathetic_ nurse who gives the ones that aren’t gonna be usable soon to me if I pay her… a favor.”

  
There was suddenly a strange lump in Percy's throat, but it couldn’t block his thoughtless question, “What kind of favor?”

  
“She likes it if I bite her,” Jason’s words rushed out again, and it sounded like he’d be blushing (if he could, Percy wondered. He couldn’t recall if he ever noticed Jason blush) “But- But never lets me draw much blood. It's… kind of humiliating?” He made a face, closing his eyes, “Again though, I- I need it, fresh or not, and it's a small price. It's gotten me through almost a month without anything real, but your body can get stubborn, y’know?” 

  
“You need it…” Percy got that thoughtful look again, making a face. Fighting back his squeamishness, he brought his hand away from his neck, looking at it in that same neon that made Jason look so alien. Seeing that blood there on his hands, already drying but still sticky, made him feel alien too. Slowly he looked back up at Jason and breathed out, “Fuck it.”

  
“What?” Jason blinked at him, confused.

  
Percy shrugged, trying to act casual but internally conflicted. But he cared about Jason (as he already knew: Jason was a friend first, potential fuck second) and so let himself lean heavy against the alley wall. With his blood drying on his neck, the damp brick didn’t feel as gross in comparison. “You sound like you need it… fresh." That word didn't sound right outside of a produce section, "That it would do you good. I would want it sooner rather than later if I was you.” Percy made a face again, weighing that statement, “Except, I’m obviously not you- Would… would doing this make me like you?” 

  
“No, uh,” Jason scratched at the nape of his neck, “That process is really… complicated? I don’t remember much from when it happened, it was a really long time ago.”

  
“… How long?” Percy replied with a squint. 

  
Jason pursed his lips, “Uh… what is your hard line of _‘too internally old to fuck’_?”

  
Percy closed his eyes and ignored that question, “Just bite me.”

  
“A- Alright,” With his eyes closed Percy could only tell how close Jason was when his hands found him again, one at the back of his head and the other on his waist, his voice a gentle murmur as he spoke against Percy’s neck, “It shouldn't hurt the second time around, if that helps.” 

  
“What do you-?” Percy started to ask, then felt the sensation of Jason’s teeth sinking in again. He was right, it didn’t hurt. Rather, it felt like a pinpoint pressure, like an IV going in. Within seconds Percy couldn’t feel it at all. “ _Oh_ ,” Percy didn’t mean to sound so breathy, but he was focused on trying not to squirm, “That’s… different.” Hesitating, he only moved the settle his hands onto Jason’s shoulders, not quite pulling him in but holding him there.

  
Obviously, Jason didn’t reply, his own focus on catching Percy’s blood. Even if he could, he seemed too invested to have maybe even heard Percy’s comment. His hands flexed into a harder hold, giving Percy a hint at just how much he needed this. Jason only quietly hummed, a muffled groan of appreciation that might not have even been intentional. 

  
Whatever it meant though, it went _straight_ to Percy's dick. 

  
In fact, Percy was getting increasingly aware of how good this felt. It felt wrong on some level- The very human, survivalist part of his brain was screaming to stop, get to a hospital, fight- but the strange warmth spreading over him disagreed. This alley didn’t seem as uncomfortable anymore, the neon coming off the club sign more of an ethereal halo around the figures it touched than before. Here Jason was a real boy, an unreal boy, a former human boy with fangs that Percy realized he _liked_. Most importantly, the cold brick became a necessity, Percy sinking against it before he could even realize he needed the support. The liveliest part of him set to grip harder onto Jason’s shoulders, breathing harder out of his mouth. They stayed there as Percy’s head felt foggier, with only the sound of their breathing and whatever was still happening inside the club, the far away sound of cars out on the street driving by barely a whisper.

  
But just as that feeling set in, it was taken, Jason drawing away with a wet gasp. Percy registered the withdrawal and a disappointed groan rose before he could stop it, barely focusing in on Jason now looking at him. He had his head cocked at Percy, eyebrows drawn together as he spoke, “You okay?” His voice sounded quieter than it probably was. 

  
Percy was too caught up in the sight of his blood trickling down the side of Jason’s mouth to respond. He only tore his eyes away when Jason gently patted his cheek, trying to get his attention. “‘M fine,” Percy hummed, and without thinking touched Jason’s face, shaky fingers accidentally smearing the deep red there, “I hope _you’re_ doin’ good.” 

  
“I’m great, in fact, I feel better than great,” Jason laughed, taking Percy’s hand in his own and stepping even closer to try to help him stand up straighter, “Thanks, Percy. You’re- That was… Let's get you home-”

  
He looked confused at the squeeze Percy gave his hand, eyes widening at his response, “Keep going.” His voice was insistent, almost pleading. 

  
“Percy,” Jason gently tried to reason with him, “If I do that, you could pass out. I haven’t taken too much, but still- The last thing I want to do is hurt you…”

  
“You are _not_ hurting me.” Percy replied, shaking his head. The movement disturbed the wound again, hot blood meeting cold air and making him shudder. 

  
Jason seemed unsure, looking away. But he quickly looked back when he felt Percy shift uncomfortably and saw him half-hard in his jeans, and spoke softly, “Does it- Does it feel good?” Percy only smiled in response, and Jason swore as he spoke, seemingly thinking aloud, “Fuck, that explains _a lot_.” Immediately Percy’s smile fell. 

  
They both stood there for a moment, soaking in Jason's apparent revelation until Percy spoke in a deadpan, “You have been fuckin’ _Dracula_ for who knows how many years-”

  
“Again, I want to know your hard line before I admit how long.” Jason looked a bit embarrassed. 

  
“- And you have _just now_ had it confirmed that this makes people feel _‘good’?_ ” Percy continued, staring at him as he, unfortunately, started feeling more coherent. That discomforting sensation did nothing to turn him off, but definitely brought him back to the deep, aching pain of the bite.

  
Jason didn’t say anything for a moment, then finally spoke hesitantly, “The first couple… It's not like I really asked how they felt about it, honestly. Lots of… strangers that I didn’t stick around to talk to.” Jason still looked like he was thinking it out in a separate train of thought, “I mean, I could’ve guessed there’d be a minor high…”

  
“… oh,” Percy started to realize what Jason was implying with the first statement, “Did you…?”

  
Jason still didn’t look Percy in the eyes, his attempt at going on a different sidetrack failing, “I’ve never taken too much, even then, but when you’re… when you’re young, when you’ve first turned, you don’t think about it-” Jason choked on the words, the metallic tang on his tongue fading in pleasantness, “Now I try to go as dry as I can, only willing participants, that's all.” It was like he felt he needed to convince Percy of this. 

  
Percy nodded in response, tasting his own response before he gave it, “Well, I’m willing,” He wanted to change the remorseful look on Jason’s face, leaning towards him, “ _And I’m telling you to keep going._ ” 

  
It looked like Jason was fighting himself for a moment. But the wind picked up, and Percy swore he saw Jason's pupils turn to near pinpricks for the split second as his nostrils flared before breaking, shakily sinking his fangs back in. Immediately whatever triggered that numb warmth started to return to make Percy’s voice tremble, “F-fuck, does that whole thing about the scent of blood have some- _ah, fuck_ \- truth to it?” The curse was triggered by Jason grabbing harder at his hair, for yet another control point. Again, Jason didn’t respond per se, but he moaned in such a way that made Percy even more shaky. That hand traveled down to the other side of his neck, and Percy swore he felt a brief _squeeze_. 

  
Sure, he was already lightheaded- But still, the irrational part of him sprung out a nervous laugh, “You gonna choke me out too?” He tried not to sound like he wasn’t exactly _against it_ , but with one step closer, Jason had a leg pressed between Percy’s thighs and _knew_. The hand just barely tightened in time with the jerk of Percy’s hips. 

  
It was almost too much, Jason had too much control, he could do anything right now. Percy told himself this to ignore that he was giving Jason this control, and Percy couldn’t bring himself to be afraid, not with Jason’s other hand ghosting against the outline of his dick over his jeans. Every part of him wanted that possessive touch, the attention. He hardly noticed himself cursing, only hearing the blood pounding in his ears, “Goddamn it, Grace, f- Don’t fuckin’ tease me, I- I’m giving you enough, aren’t I?” There was an unspoken begging to that question, the tone of _‘Tell me I’m giving enough, tell me how good this is for you.’_

  
On that command Jason clumsily went to undo the button and unzip Percy’s pants, intent on showing, not telling. Sure, it wasn’t the praise Percy wanted, but he couldn’t complain about the thumb over his slit, smearing the precum there over the head as Jason started to stroke him. 

  
Percy was panting, equal parts helpless and turned on. Survival was being overcome by the need for satisfaction. He hadn’t gotten this excited over a handjob since Junior year, but every touch felt so much heavier like this. While his head fogged away from him, his body slumped harder against the wall, the bucking of hips turning into a halfway sit against Jason’s leg. Everything felt sluggish- a word Percy had always found unattractive- and suddenly he realized this might be a bad thing. He spoke softly despite the urgency, “Shit, that’s- Ple- Stop.” 

  
Jerking his hand away, Jason made a sound the might’ve been _‘Fuck, sorry!’_ … But didn’t think to stop what Percy actually needed done. Groaning, Percy clarified, “The b-biting, dumbass. I’m c-cutting you off. I kind of need some blood left in me to even stay hard.” 

  
(Of course, surviving overall was also the unspoken priority- But mentioning that bit was more relevant.)

  
Jason seemed embarrassed as he retracted his fangs with a gasp, “Do you still want me to st-”

  
“Hands. Back on me.” Percy didn’t say it like it was any sort of option, and grabbed onto both of Jason’s wrists, “No more blood, just- I want you to talk to me.” Part of the request was for attention, part to bring him back down to earth while his circulation improved. 

  
“O-okay,” This time, his stroking was less frantic but the sincerity of his voice made up for it, “Whatever you want, anything you want, just say the word.” The grip he had against Percy’s neck softened as well, no longer just giving in to the primal reflex to go harder, grab more, get the upper hand. Now, Jason wanted more than anything to pay Percy back for this. 

  
Percy nodded, closing his eyes, “I d-deserve it, right? That was enough, right?” Faintly Percy realized he sounded more vulnerable than he thought he would. In a way, he had to admit to himself that he had assumed that finally getting with Jason would be something hard and fast, no moments of whining, questioning. Maybe something to regret later, but right now that felt very unlikely. To be fair though, it wasn’t the biggest surprise of the night. 

  
This time, Jason understood what Percy really asked for and his response was more appropriately phrased, stuttering to adjust, “Y-yeah, fuck yeah you do,” Then, he asked an honest question, “What do you need to hear, huh? For being so- So _good_ for me, can you tell me that, baby?” He hadn’t meant for that to slip out, an old pet name for a partner he hadn’t exactly run into since… Well, again, hard line there.

  
At that word, Percy's eyes snapped open, and he choked on his words without thinking, “ _Again_ , say that again.” It was as much of a plead as it was an order.

  
“You want to call you my baby?” Jason smiled as he settled into his needs, speeding up, “You like that?” Percy keened in response and Jason kept it up, “Is that what you want, is this what you want?” Testing his next attempt he purred, “Want the truth? I think that you look so beautiful like this, baby.” As he spoke he tugged harder for just a moment, changing pace and making Percy’s throat tighten. Evidently he didn’t need to keep choking him to make his breathing change. No, Jason just needed to shrug off the shy part of himself and smile that strange way and Percy would do the work all on his own.

  
Percy hadn’t let himself get talked to like this for years, but the whimper he gave felt like pure muscle memory, “More.” 

  
It worked, evidently, and Jason pressed on with the compliments, “So perfect like this.”

  
“Yeah?” Percy couldn’t imagine how he might’ve really looked but the heaving of his chest told how badly he wanted to believe Jason, “Perfect?”

  
Jason agreed, “Absolutely perfect- Never seen anyone look this good for me, you need to know that, so remarkable.” 

  
Fuck a handjob for making Percy feel needed- Maybe it was mostly Jason’s voice, though. Maybe Jason was lying, because he had said he hadn’t even realized bleeding someone could get them like this, but a part of him, the part that spilled over Jason’s fist with a choked gasp, wanted to believe that out of any flings Jason had had over the years- Decades? Centuries?- he was the _‘remarkable’_ one. 

  
Okay, maybe coming wasn’t the best idea to make him more coherent. The bleeding had stopped, and it obviously hadn’t knocked him out, but those two sensations weren’t exactly a five hour energy shot when mixed. His eyelids were fluttering and his breathing was now less of a struggle and more of a surrender. Any tension from the hesitation left in his body seeped away. Glassy eyes watched as Jason wordlessly licked the spunk off his hand, and Percy knew his laugh sounded stupid, “That better than blood?”

  
“I mean,” Jason shrugged, “I just think ‘s kinda hot-” Percy didn’t know Jason could smirk like that, “-From your perspective too at the very least.”

  
Percy wanted to kiss that new smirk, that smirk that slipped onto the face of this temporary pedestal-presentation boy like a perfect fit, right off, but he just sighed. The sound of agreement was clear. It was one thing to know someone swallowed when they already had you in their mouth- It was another to watch them choose to. “It’s not… That didn’t answer the…” Percy had to pause to process his words, “It is hot, but there were hotter things done tonight, but it’s… it’s there.” 

  
Jason just laughed and wiped any excess off on his pants before taking it upon himself to tuck Percy back in his jeans and zip them closed, “Okay, _now_ let's get you home. Get a bandage and some Neosporin on that bite too…”

  
“Hmm, hel-lo nurse,” Percy hummed, letting Jason pull him away from his slump against the wall, “ _Or_ we could go to _your_ place.”

  
“Either way you will be going straight to bed,” Then Jason corrected himself as he started to help Percy walk out of the alley, “Okay, bandages, coconut water, _then_ bed.”

  
“… Wait, coconut- Why?” Percy said, turning his head and squinting at him. He tried not to stumble too much as they walked towards their parking spot in front of the club. They came together, and Percy was supposed to drive home… but Jason didn’t really drink, and it went without saying that Percy was the definition of a distracted driver.

  
“It’s good for blood loss,” Jason said factually, “Just trust me, alright?”

  
Percy leaned harder against him, “Alright, put my trust in a Wise Old Man, that’s easy enough.”

  
Jason just sighed, “Okay, see, again, hard line-”


End file.
